skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thesis Jeanoit
Thesis Jeanoit was one of the most powerful Breton wizards to walk on Nirn. Biography Early Life ﻿Thesis Jeanoit was born a son to a battle-mage in Wayrest during the Second Era, after the asassination of the Akaviri Potentates and before the rise of Talos Stormcrown. Thesis trained to be a battle-mage from his birth, learning Destruction, Alteration, and Restoration magic. He had a younger sister, Eliana. He and his younger sibling were close. Thesis's father continually pushed him in his study of the arcane arts. Finally, Thesis's training ended when he became twenty-one years of age. By that time, fighting in Western Skyrim between Nords and the evil Reachmen had intensified, and Thesis, having a lust for adventure, left his home to travel to Falkreath and fight for pay. He arrived there a few weeks after his journey began. Seeing that he was potent in magic usage, a local Breton officer named Hjalti Early-Beard asked him to join his band of Colovian and Nordic soldiers in battle. Thesis agreed, and so began his service under the man who would come to be called Tiber Septim. Old Hrol'dan Several days later, the force departed to combat the feral Reachmen. The two forces met on the field of battle, and after hard fighting, Hjalti's men broke the Reachmen's line and forced them back, beyond the gates of Old Hrol'dan; the Reachmen were protected by high walls. Figuring that a siege would be impossible, as no reinforcement's from Falkreath were expected, Hjalti decided to make camp near the battlefield. That night, a storm visited the camp, and the day after, Hjalti utilized the ancient power of the Voice to shout down the walls of Old Hrol'dan. This allowed the men to rush into the Reachmen's stronghold, and savage fighting ensued. The battle was a victory for the Falkreath soldiers. After the battle, soldiers crowded Hjalti, and named him Talos, meaning Stormcrown. Thesis's magic was very useful in the fight, and Talos patted the Breton on the soldier, and thanked him for his assistance. When asked by the general how he could repay the mage for his service, Thesis asked if he could serve under Talos for as long as he lived. General Talos immediately accepted the young battle-mage into his service. Imperial City Death of Cuhlecain Soon, Cuhlecain of Colovia, with Talos's expert command skills, conquered Cyrodiil and took the jewel of the province: the Imperial City. As Stormcrown knew his lord would crown himself emperor, and still haunted by the Greybeard's prophecy given to him, the general decided to kill Cuhlecain before he ascended to emperor. Just before the incident, Talos asked Thesis if he would still serve him to death. The mage, confused by the question, answered positively, and so, Talos went ahead with his plan. Several hours later, the Imperial Palace was burning profusely. Jeanoit arrived on scene, and saw his commander stumble out of the burning building. Soldiers flooded the place soon after, as well as healers. Everyone but Stormcrown who was in the Palace was dead. Crowning of Tiber Septim A day later, Zurin Arctus, the Imperial Battlemage, crowned Talos Stormcrown as Tiber Septim, the Emperor of Cyrodiil, to prevent the recently-united province from falling apart again. Thesis witnessed Talos's crowning himself. Soon after, Tiber summoned Thesis to him. He ordered the mage to go north, to Skyrim, with Ysmir, to help conquer the province. The emperor also told him he would help the general with conquering his homeland, High Rock. Thesis obeyed the order, and travelled to Skyrim with Ysmir. Category:Breton